Yo soy tu y tu eres yo
by Saku Cartman
Summary: [kikyoxYuki]
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones **

(N/a) intervenciones mías.

(…) pensamientos del personaje

Larihooooo! Bien este fic lo cree con mi amiga Sao el año pasado espero que se acuerde eso si (Inner: lo dudo ¬¬ es mas pajarota que tu) ella es olvidadiza yo soy PAJARONA XD, bueno espero que les guste esta combinación un tanto rara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día normal para kikyo en sus típicos días de sus baños al aire libre en los ríos solitarios de Japón, cuando de repente se escuchan pasos reflexivos y varoniles de un hombre fuera de lo normal en su mundo. No era Inuyasha, ella no lo conocía pero era el momento de hacerlo. Era algo nuevo, era Yuki Eiri.

**Kikyo: **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Yuki:** creo ser alguien a quien te agradaría conocer y al que no le gusta ver a una mujer desnuda y despreocupada…..vistete.

**Kikyo:** Tú no eres nadie para mandarme

**Yuki: **no es mi problema. Tienes razón…..pero la carne es débil…..vistete.

**Kikyo: **esta bien pero no lo haré por que tu me lo mandas, lo haré por que yo quiero ahora date vuelta y no mires

**Yuki: **acabo de verte desnuda…y ahora te da vergüenza? Eres una persona muy extraña…no me volteare. Ya te vi.

**Kikyo:** has lo que quieras a mí me da lo mismo pero no quiero que me mires más de lo que has mirado ahora.

**Yuki: **no te preocupes. De todas formas no me eres muy apetecible. No creas que lo que dije hace rato era en serio….solo era para que te vistieras….en realidad me desagrado mucho verte así.

Ahora te llamas niña?

**Kikyo:** tu eras el que estaba mirando, por que quieres saber mi nombre?

**Yuki:** Nuestras miradas son similares. No te has dado cuenta? Jamás había conocido a alguien como yo…te he estado buscando por todo el mundo….y ahora que te encuentro……me he dado cuenta de lo desagradable que puedo llegar a ser. Esa es la razón por la cual quiero saber tu nombre….por que quiero saber como se llama mi otro yo ….yo soy yuki Eiri…..

**Kikyo:** nuestras miradas dices? Si estas tan desesperado al saber como es tu otro yo, pues averigualo tu mismo, solo te diré mi nombre nada mas, me llamo kikyo y soy una sacerdotisa ahora déjame tranquila

**Yuki:** haré lo que se me de la regalada gana….(pero dentro de mi regalada gana…..se me apetece cambiar…..el ya no estar con shuichi……me pone melancólico y extraño…..cambiare por el….para el…y para no tener otro yo…)te seguiré quieras o no.

**Kikyo:** siempre e estado sola y ahora no será la oportunidad de tener un compañero (en realidad quiero conocerlo…. tiene algo que quiero saber de el…. Pero que será?)

**Yuki:** dijiste que hiciera lo que yo quisiera….así que cierra tu endemoniada boca!(me costara mucho trabajo cambiar…..--)

**kikyo:** calla! Yo no quiero entablar conversación alguna contigo, ahora vete!

**yuki: **Pequeñita mal criada….

Yuki cambia total mente su mirada hacia kikyo…..ahora es un POQUITITO más tierna…..(N/a: solo un poquito no se asusten XD)

**Yuki:** porque eres tan hostil?Yo no te haré nada…no te preocupes.

**Kikyo:** eso no me preocupa, no me gusta tu presencia por eso no quiero que estés más cerca de mí

**Yuki:** eres encantadora……

Yuki se acerca a kikyo con xxx intenciones.

**Kikyo**: no te me acerques vete! Si no quieres salir lastimado

Kikyo tenía sus flechas y su arco en sus manos lista para cualquier cosa

**Yuki: **no me preocuparía morir en manos de alguien como tu …..Además no creo que te atrevas…

Yuki toma las flechas de kikyo…..las arranca de sus manos y acerca su cara a la de kikyo.

**Kikyo:** no te intentes acerté el simpático conmigo, esas personas no me agradan en lo absoluto, aléjate de mi vista. Molestas !

**Yuki:** veamos cuanto demoro en agradarte….. (será muy difícil conquistarla y olvidarme de shu-chan.)

**Kikyo:** atrévete, a que no puedes, no tendré compasión de ti, si te pones como un niñito consentido….

**Yuki:** PIENSA RAPIDO!

Yuki la besa rápidamente y se larga a reír….en medio de sus carcajadas rompe las flechas de kikyo las cuales ya les había arrebatado…

**Yuki:** no pudiste detenerme…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien espero que les haya gustado ahora tengo que escribir lo demás y seguiré subiendo

Ja na

Alis-san


	2. Chapter 2

Bien lo prometido es deuda seguire con el fic asi que los dejo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo lo mira muy seria y le pega una cachetada

**Kikyo:** aun no me agradas, me repugnas mas!

**Yuki:** me importa un comino…. Pero por favor ayúdame a olvidar

**Kikyo**: yo no soy un juguete de nadie, ni menos para ti

**Yuki:** no te pido que seas mi juguete… quiero que me ayudes…. Quiero que seas mi compañera.

**Kikyo:** yo no seré compañera de nadie, ni menos de ti

**Yuki:** eso ya lo veremos

**Kikyo**: ja! Lo dices como si estuvieras muy seguro de ti

**Yuki:** por supuesto. Y si eres como yo… (No demorara mucho en…) sabrás como me comportare

**Kikyo:** yo no soy como tu, que latoso eres no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer aparte de ¡¡¡¡MOLESTARME!

**yuki**: si, acosarte, pero tampoco te gusta

Kikyo lo miro muy enojada

**kikyo:** crees que me gusta, estas loco o que? Se mas original para tus cosas

**yuki**: se que no te gusta, pero a mi si. Es lo que yo hacia con shu….chan….

a yuki le aparece de la nada una mirada demasiado melancólica

**kikyo:** esa mirada no te viene, mejor cambiala, das miedo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio cuando Kikyo decide romperlo

**Kikyo:** A ver si entendí quieres que yo sea tu compañera solo para ayudarte a olvidar a ese tal shu-chan?

Kikyo lo dijo con una voz un tanto pesada pero en el fondo se preocupaba por el

**yuki:** en realidad …algo así… es un pasado presente y estorba mi futuro…. Es horrible este sentimiento… y creo que solo alguien como tu puede hacer que lo olvide…ayúdame

**Kikyo**: pues busca a otra. Hay mujeres mejor que yo, yo no me presto para esas cosas

Kikyo se la vuelta para mirar el rió muy pensativa no sabia si ella ayudaría a ese tal yuki

**Yuki**: yo lo se…. Yo se que tu puedes ayúdame. Estoy desesperado, moriré si sigo con su recuerdo…. Libera mi alma de esta pesadilla

**Kikyo:** y como crees que yo te pueda ayudar, si solo soy una sacerdotisa no la doctora del amor

kikyo mira a yuki y le sonríe un poco

**yuki:** ayúdame siendo mi compañera, abrázame, quiéreme, yo te besare y te amare (al igual que shu-chan y yo antes TT-TT)

**kikyo**: yo solo… solo… eh besado a alguien….

Kikyo lo dijo un tanto triste y en voz baja

**kikyo:** Inuyasha… douchite

**Yuki**: yo lo reemplazare, seré mejor que el y no te dejare por otra

**kikyo**: ¡¡¡¡CALLATE!... nadie lo puede reemplazar…. Nadie ni menos tu podrás ¡¡¡¡¡¡HACERLO!

Kikyo miro muy enojada a yuki

**Yuki**: bueno alo mejor no podré…

Yuki tomas las manos de kikyo, forcejeando con ella quien intenta safarse…. Pero yuki la retiene y la besa… nuevamente pero esta vez, con un poco más de romance y no como un juego

Kikyo derrama una lágrima y deja de besar a yuki, ella se toca el rostro y lo esconde

**Kikyo:** yuki….por que esta tan interesado? Yo…

Kikyo abrasa a Yuki, este se sorprende al sentir que kikyo lo abraza… el quiere pero no le puede corresponderle el abrazo…

**Yuki:** descuida

Yuki cierra los ojos y llora primero de apoco y después a mares

**Yuki**: shu-chan – dijo eso en un susurro

Kikyo mira a yuki muy preocupada y lo suelta

**Kikyo:** estas muy dolido para una relación nueva…. Será mejor que lo pienses o mejor aun quédate solo

**Yuki**: no puedo…., me he acostumbrado a estas acompañado me he vuelto dependiente ¿Sabes, mejor matame…. No quiero vivir sin amor

**Kikyo:** yo siempre he estado sola y no dependo de nadie…. Si, así que prepárate a llegado tu hora de morir

kikyo toma otra flecha y apunta hacia yuki, mira la cara de yuki y reflexiona…. Deja el arco y la flecha caer

**kikyo:** con el tiempo aprenderás a ser independiente… pero…. vivir sin amor?

**Yuki:** si… vivir sin amor… ya estoy muerto… pero necesito morir varias veces….

Kikyo mira su cuerpo, se acuerda del engaño de naraku de su reencarnación y cuando inuyasha le dijo que se enamoro de kagome

**Kikyo:** yo… ya estoy muerta… solo soy un alma en pena… como quieres que te ayude un espíritu?

**Yuki**: un espíritu, es mucho mejor que alguien vivo… el espíritu vivirá en este mundo con los sentimientos que murió no tendrá otros… y se que no cambiaras

**Kikyo:** intenta convencerme…. Por ahora estas progresando…

**Yuki:** ja. Ja (sonrisa por inercia)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien fin del segundo cap. Falta poco para el final asi que seguire escribiendo ahora los los ….. que viene ahora? (Inner:vienen la respuesta de Reviews) verdad

**Inory**: gracias ahora lo seguire mas, que bueno que te gusto

Ja na

Alis-san


End file.
